sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Serenity Halos
Name: Serenity Halos Gender: Female Age: 17 ½ Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Serenity is Co-Captain of the Cheerleading squad, second in command to her best friend Kara Holmes. She is very friendly to everyone in her class, and thus is invited to many a party. She also has a small (make that huge) obsession with shoes. Appearance: Serenity stands at the rather short height of 5'4, and has a breast size just a bit smaller than B/30. Her skin is fairly tanned from her Spanish heritage. She has raven black hair that is naturally curly, and flows down to about the end of her shoulder blades. She will usually have it in a small pony-tail that she lets flow over the front of her left shoulder while cheering. Normally, it is let out and many an admirer could easily recognize her just from the heavenly locks of flowing hair. Her body has all the curves in just the right places. By no means is she fat, but she is no stick either. She keeps her body in tip-top shape, usually heading to the Gym with one of her friends every Sunday. Her eyes look as if they were granted to her by the sea god Neptune himself, a bountiful aqua that accentuates her hair beautifully. Her nails are kept somewhat short for the most part, and are usually seen with a silver and black design on them. On the Class trip, she wears her signature Black knee-high Platforms, her Black Denim mini-skirt, and her black fishnet flannel shirt over a long-sleeved silver blouse. Kara said she looked awesomely hot in it. She seems to only wear long sleeves lately… perhaps it is to hide the scars on her wrists from cutting herself. Biography: Serenity was born to the wealthy Halos family. Her father was the head CEO of a large corporation, and her mother owned a chain of very successful Hotels. Of course, Serenity grew up knowing all the pleasures of life. A Native Californian, she has lived on Stonegate Island her entire life. Even though she is rich beyond many people’s dreams, she doesn’t act snobbish at all. In fact, she is quite the opposite, always willing top help others and never truly mean to anyone. When Serenity was four, she and her family became good friends with the Holmes family. As such, her best and dearest friend soon became Kara Holmes. The two did everything together, but sadly, as they entered high school, Kara became meaner, while Serenity kept her bubbly and cheerful persona. Upon entering High school, Both Serenity and Kara joined the Cheer Squad, slowly but surely building their popularity until the sky was the limit. The two friends are now the most popular girls in their school. Serenity is popular for her charm and grace, while it is believed that Kara is only popular because people fear her. Serenity doesn’t see that in her friend though. So she ignores the claims. Serenity has had many a boyfriend over the years, but only two really stood out for her. The first was Michael Hardy. He was a definite stud, and she was extremely surprised when he asked her out. Michael was known for his ways with women, so she was very cautious. They never were able to see eye to eye, unfortunately. They had a mutual break up. It was for the best. The second boyfriend that stood out is her current one, Steve Digaetano. The two get along extremely well, and Serenity has loads of fun when she’s with him. She one day would like to get more serious with him. Sadly for Serenity, her psyche is off balance. She is afraid of becoming something she would hate, and can’t help but wonder how many of her “adoring fans” really like her for who she is. She criticizes herself daily, and wishes she could simply disappear from the world. She has even begun to cut her wrists, thinking that it would help her in some way. Once, she cut her wrist so badly that she almost died of blood loss. Thankfully, she was able to stop the bleeding in time. She still somewhat wonders where she would’ve gone if she had indeed died. Advantages: As a cheerleader, she is also a respectable athlete. This should prove to be useful if in a situation where running is necessary. She is calm in most situations, and hardly ever loses her composure. She is also loved by everyone in her school, so it is doubtful she’d have many (if any) enemies. Disadvantages: She is still somewhat suicidal, and this could cost her life if she is put in too stressful a situation. She’d probably be unable to handle herself properly if threatened by a gun. Designated Number: Female Student no. 03 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Foil (fencing sword) Conclusions: I love girls like this, because they definitely draw in the viewers between 13 and 50. It doesn't even matter if they run around in circles and cry, people still watch them. Overall, I see G03 hiding behind some boy until he dies, then either getting killed or offing herself out of depression. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Steve Digaetano Collected Weapons: Foil (issued weapon) Allies: Paul Smith, Viki Valentine, Gabe McCallum, Ianto Murphy Enemies: Paul Smith, Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Although Serenity is in a long-term relationship with Steve Digaetano, she harbors a large crush on fellow classmate Paul Smith. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Serenity, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Friday Night by Candlelight *The Mind of Angelic Ones *Easy Like Sunday Morning V3: *Just a Mirage *Whom Shall We Blame? *Carnage *Ten Speed *Lost *18 and Life *Sadist Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Serenity Halos. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students